


Eggnog

by Loxli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It's christmas bishes, M/M, rated T for alcohol mention and not so innocent kissing maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxli/pseuds/Loxli
Summary: Riku tossed a glance to Sora and then back to Kairi, “how long does alcohol take to kick in?”“I don’t know! I’ve never chugged alcoholic eggnog before!”





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic from my tumblr. This one originally accompanied an art piece I did.   
> -Loxli

Every year there was a Christmas party at the mayor’s house. This year was no exception.

Kairi was in charge of planning the whole thing–as was customary. She really had a knack for party-planning. Lights had been strung all around the property and not a single bulb so much as flickered. No wall was without adornment, yet it was all tasteful. Inside, festive blankets were draped neatly over the back of every sofa and armchair, holiday chachkies decorated every surface, and platters of homemade gingerbread and hor d'oeuvres were never out of reach.

Sora and Riku arrived early–as also was customary–to help tie up any loose ends before the doors opened. Riku would help fix or place anything too high for Kairi to reach, and Sora helped with any last minute food prep. Then, before the other guests were set to arrive, the trio would sit in the kitchen and share a seasonal snack as reward for a job well done.

“Mkay, boys,” Kairi hummed, knocking the fridge door closed with her hip. She set two clear glass jugs on the table. One was nearly empty and the other a little less than half full. She pulled three holiday mugs down from the cupboard and set one in front of each of them. As she poured the last of the first jug into Sora and Riku’s mugs, she said, “Since I did most of the work, I get the fresher batch.”

“You say that like we don’t offer every year to come earlier to help.” Riku pointed out as Kairi rinsed out the empty jug.

“I know,” Kairi chuckled, “It’s just… I get in, like, a zone y’know? Company would just muss it up.” Now she poured the sweet smelling nog from the new jug into her own mug. “Cheers!” the three mugs made a gentle clunk being raised to three thirsty mouths.

“Sora, slow down.” Riku chided lightheartedly. Sora took a brief moment away from his drink to happily exclaim,

“But I haven’t had eggnog in years!”

“Then you should savor it, doofus.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Kairi interjected, “we usually drink it all by now and forget to make a fresh batch for the party.”

Sora downed the rest of his eggnog and Riku had to pound his too for fear that Sora would try to steal it, the fiend.

Kairi smiled fondly at her friends, but her eyes suddenly widened and she jumped to her feet, dashing to the fridge without saying a word.

“Kairi?” Sora asked after her, worried.

Kairi frantically scanned the fridge before slowly closing the door and turning, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“I thought I saw a third jug in the fridge, but it was just milk…”

Sora and Riku looked at her quizzically.

  
“So, I think I just gave you my mom’s eggnog…” Kairi continued slowly.

“I’m sure it’s fine, she’s pretty chill. I’m sure if we explain–”

“It’s not about my mom getting angry,” Kairi rushed to explain over Sora, “We usually make three batches, and one has a fuckton of rum in it. My other mom must’ve finished off the other virgin nog.”

“Ah…” Riku tossed a glance to Sora and then back to Kairi, “how long does alcohol take to kick in?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never _chugged alcoholic eggnog before!_ ” Kairi ran a hand through her bobbed hair. “I guess, for now, I’ll move you guys to the entertainment room. That’s usually where our friends hang out anyway. C’mon.” Kairi gently pushed Sora and Riku toward their group’s usual haunt and sat them down on the loveseat nearest the bathroom. Just as she got them settled, the doorbell rang. Kairi cursed under her breath and headed for the door, but tossed a “stay put” over her shoulder as she left.

A beat of silence then,

“Hey–hey Riku!” Sora whispered enthusiastically, prodding at Riku’s cheek.

“Hm? What’s up, Sora?”

After sitting up on his knees to fully face Riku, Sora slumped against the other boy’s shoulder and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Merry chrissmuss, I love youuu~” Sora’s voice vibrated against Riku’s face.

“I love you too. Now stop that, it tickles!” Riku laughed, turning his body and propping his knee up on the cushion. He lazily wound his arms around Sora’s waist and leaned his back against the armrest.

“Kaaay, how ‘bout this? Does this tickle?” Sora pecked the corner of Riku’s upturned mouth.

“No, that’s fine–but y’know what would be better?” Riku placed a quick but warm and genuine kiss to Sora’s lips. He leaned back wearing a victorious smirk and watched as Sora’s cheeks flushed redder than the threads of his sweater and his pupils nearly eclipsed the brilliant blue of his irises. He closed back in fast, crashing their mouths together in an uncoordinated but passionate kiss. Riku, partly because he was finding it hard to keep up, allowed Sora to lead the deepening kiss, letting quiet, pleased sounds out through his nose every so often.

When they finally needed a break for air, Sora pulled back mere inches from Riku’s face.

“You taste like eggnog.” Sora stated through a soft giggle. Riku hummed blissfully.

“You too.” He replied as Sora buried his face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled the warm, blushing skin there.

“I love you, Riku.” Sora slurred into his boyfriend’s sweater, curling up against his chest.

Riku flipped the afghan from the back of the couch so it covered the bleary brunet in his lap before hugging him close and murmuring into soft chestnut spikes a heartfelt “love you too” as the pair drifted into a shallow slumber.

–

“Should we tell them?” Kairi asked quietly to the other redhead with her at the bottom of the staircase into the entertainment room.

“About how you were wrong and neither eggnog in the fridge was actually alcoholic?” Lea whispered back “We can tell ‘em when they wake up. Let’s let them sleep.”

The two ascended the staircase as quietly as possible and left the boys to wake up on their own.


End file.
